Twilight Kisses
by emi-chan74
Summary: A story about Kendra and Warren. Takes place as if she got the translocator safely and Seth wasn't captured. Now four years later their parents are still missing, but Kendra still wants Warren in ways that cousins shouldn't. interconnected one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my First ****Fablehaven**** fan fiction. This takes place as if Kendra and Seth had successfully gotten the translocator without being captured and taken to the final secret preserve. Therefore, it's as if the final preserve and artifact are still missing, and the translocator and the Chronometer are hidden at Fablehaven and Kendra's parents are still missing. Oh and no Bracken, thank god, because I think Kendra was better with Warren than him... XD! Thanks for reading and I appreciate all reviews.**

**Love,**

**emi-chan**

**Twilight Kisses**

Kendra was wandering around the preserve the hundredth time. For the last three months he'd been gone looking for the last preserve so they could retrieve the final artifact. The fairies seemed to sense her pain and even stayed away from her. All she could feel was hurt. Her last romantic interest had only turned out to be an asshole, only playing with her to further his own goals. Now her secret love, someone she was content with just watching from afar, having inside jokes, exchanging smiles and being friends with was gone too. Gavin had broken her heart but he had always been kind to her.

His smile was infectious to her. He could always make her laugh. Every time he had news to report to her grandparents she always privy to special half smiles or winks that were only for her, or at least that's what she thought. And whenever they talked he could always seem to hide some sort of compliment in his words.

Just thinking about him made her heart eat a little faster, Kendra could feel the blood rush to her face, and she shook herself to try to clear her skin. There's no way he'd like her and anyway they were cousins!

Warren had been gone from the last six months. He'd even missed her eighteenth birthday, not that he hadn't sent a present (a dress from Prussia according to the stamp) but he was busy trying to figure out where the final preserve was or where her parents had been kept hostage for the last four years.

Kendra turned away from the house and started towards her secret place. It was kinda of her secret retreat, a place she'd found here in Fablehaven that no one ever seemed to go to. She was sure her Grandpa knew about it and knew that she went there but it didn't matter. She always felt at peace there and it was somewhere only she went.

It was kinda of like Seth roaming around the forest. . . . But under no circumstances was she leaving the yard or disobeying Grandpa's rules. Her spot was technically in the yard, just secluded and behind the barn so most people never went there.

Kendra went around the barn and started through the trees. This part of the yard was a lot more untamed. It was wild, with huge trees soaring up into the sky, undergrowth crowding the few paths that crisscrossed the twilight-enshrouded forest. This part of the yard was so densely covered the ancient oaks, soaring and needled pines and blossom covered cherry trees that even at high noon, from the ground it looked like the sun was setting. The deeper Kendra went into the yard the less human interference she saw. Within ten minutes of sprinting on her favorite path, the ridiculously sized barn was totally gone from sight, and even when Viola roared her cries of pleasure from being milked she only felt the barest of the rumbles in the soles of her feet.

After about an hour of sprinting, to combine reducing her travel time and training, Kendra came to her spot. Tired and sweat she fell the ground, panting a little she fell to the ground, a small swirl of dirt rising into the air in the wake her changing the air.

It was a small clearing, with just a tiny area, with a tiny gap at the top of the leafy canopy where true sunlight could poke through. In the center was a small trickle of a stream that wound out of the twilight haze of trees, right under the only pure sunlight ray in this part of the yard, and back into the shadow of the trees. Next to the river was a large, ancient and red barked oak sat with gnarled roots that jutted out at just the right angle to make a perfect seat, that Kendra, scooted herself into and laid back, relaxing in the cooling sensation of the mottled shade that covered her body and the barest hint of a breeze that seemed to come with the movement of the stream.

For a moment Kendra just lay in the peace and tranquility of the forest. Here there was almost never any noise around here. It was still part of the yard so most creatures couldn't enter the area, but the fairies tended to stay away from here. It seemed that the main part of the yard, populated with flowers and fountains was the most popular area for anything with wings, sparkling, an obsessive sense of vanity, and the overwhelming urge to treat her like crap.

As Kendra sat there she slowly let her fatigue run through her veins. She'd been training constantly for the last few years. Trying to become more powerful, so she could rescue her parents and be more help than just some battery when they went after the last artifact. She ran and worked out every day and had been taught by Mara some different kinds of martial arts. Kendra had spent months training with the bow and arrow and had actually become a pretty good shot with the thing. And then she and Seth had spent hours working together, testing the waters, of their abilities and seeing exactly what they could and couldn't do with their respective abilities.

But even with all her new training, spending all day training her ass off with Mara and Dougan on her new martial arts techniques and then running for an hour straight without stopping was pretty tiring. Add that to the fact that she hadn't eaten all day because she overslept this morning, Mara had forcibly thrown her out of the bed, and then she decided to skip lunch to come out here. . . . Well, it was pretty easy to say that Kendra could easily fall asleep right here.

Smiling to herself, Kendra decided that was exactly what she'd do. She arched her neck back so that it connected with the trunk of the oak and slid down slightly on the root into a reclining position. She closed her eyes and was out like a light.

"Where. . . . ? Where . . . . are you . . . . Warren?" the gentle whisper waltzed through the forest air. Reaching the ears of a beautiful man who stood in shade of the forest, like a clown in a penguin exhibit at the zoo.

"Kendra?" Warren said. He was in the process of walking back to his cabin when he thought her heard something. With his cabin outside of the yard he often would use this forested part of the yard as a way to get home. It was a calming walk and by following a couple of the natural paths he could get home pretty quickly and technically he only left the protection of the yard or his own cabin for maybe five minutes at the most. Even through things were pretty calm on the preserve at the moment one could never be too careful.

But as he was walking home, his arms laden with some groceries for the next few days so he could work in peace on what he'd found, he heard someone talking. And that voice could belong only to the young girl who'd saved him from his cationic state and ended his days as an albino. Turning he saw her sitting by a small stream. Her eyes were closed and her body shivered slightly as a cold wind blew through the trees, scattering her hair and sweeping it into her face.

He stopped and just stared at her. Over the last four years, since he'd first met her when she was fourteen, she had blossomed. With all the pain and struggles she's had to go through and continued to experience, the preserve nearly falling, her parents being kidnapped, having to look for the artifacts, dealing with dragons and that jerk Gavin breaking her heart, she'd managed to become strong, a force to be reckoned with in the magical world, but incredibly beautiful as well.

Navarog, or Gavin they'd called him. He deserved to be eaten, for trapping him in that bag and breaking her heart. She hadn't needed that, she had still been young and he just did that as a joke. There was no reason to toy with her heart like that, they would have trusted him anyway, but he did it for his own personal and sick pleasure. Just thinking of him made Warren's blood boil. He knew why, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, or even himself. She was too young, too pure, and too sweet for someone fucked up like him.

He'd done a lot of things in order to do his job, he'd had to do what Gavin did to her to others so he could get information or get into a position where he could get what he needed. Warren specialized in getting information and you couldn't always get what you needed by just buying them presents. And drugs weren't good either. Even if you wiped their memory, there were traces that could be found and many of the people he had to talk to knew about the toxins that could make them sing and knew how to avoid them. But a lover? You could trust someone like that with anything right?

He'd done too many bad things in his life to have someone like her. He could never have her to hold, to kiss, to embrace, in his cabin or on his bed-

He couldn't think of her like that. No. No. No. Not in this lifetime. Anyway even if she wanted anything to do with him (she never would though. There was way too big of an age gap, she could have a young guy, her own age, and on top of that was the fact that they were cousins) Stan would track him down, kill him, take him to the taxidermist and make him a trophy.

Warren would have to settle for being her friend.

He walked over to her and putting down his groceries he knelt down in front of her and gently wiped the hair from her face. She looked so pretty. Pale skin, framed by dark hair above a body that rivaled Vanessa's. He gently cupped her cheek.

"Kendra. . . ." He whispered softly as his gaze beheld her gentle and delicate features.

And before he knew it Warren, for the first time in two years, since the beginning of his feelings for the young girl, gave into his own pleasure. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips in the pale lighting of the setting sun through the canopy.

Kendra nearly cracked her eye open. She had been enjoying her nap and it had been quite nice. She awoke however, to the soft touch of a deeply calloused hand sliding her hair from her face and for a second she nearly shuddered but used her newly created body control to stop the involuntary movement. She was on the preserve and in the yard so odds are it was one of her family members and when she appeared to wake up they'd probably yell at her for sleeping outside again. It was a new habit of hers that drove her grandparents insane. It wasn't safe for her to sleep outside on a magical preserve. Even if she was in the safety of the yard and she had long since ordered all of the fairies in Fablehaven to protect her as she slept. The longer she pretended to sleep, the longer she could hold off on the yelling.

She felt someone cup her face and then recognized Warren's voice as his thumb ran over her cheek. And then for the first time ever, she felt Warren's soft lips connect with hers. It was a chaste kiss, laden with a hidden passion that couldn't be shown even when he thought she was asleep. Her eyes fluttered open to see him looking at her back with his dark eyes full of intense emotion that she couldn't place. And part of her didn't want to. And yet the rest of her, against her normal sensible side, screamed to let that emotion ravish her.

He looked at her, in shock and said, "I'm so, so sorry Kendra. I didn't mean to. Please don't tell your-"

Kendra put a finger to his mouth and smiled gently, "Don't be," and kissed him back. For a second he didn't react and Kendra was worried. Was it really a mistake? She wanted him to want her like how she wanted him. Wanted him to think of her as she thought of him. Wanted him to care for her as she had cared for him all these years.

Needed him to love her as she had loved him from afar for the last three years.

Kendra pressed her lips harder against his and after a second he returned her affection. He moved back closer to her, forcing her back against the back of the tree. Kendra felt his emotions course through her as they connected. A depth of passion that both had held back on for so long, not acting on it to protect on another from themselves. As they continued she felt his tongue against the edges of her lips. Kendra knew what he wanted but didn't open her mouth.

Not taking no for an answer, Warren bit down lightly on her lower lip. Kendra gasped and his tongue snuck into her mouth and started to massage hers, causing a moan to build up in her throat. He filled the kiss with passion, lust, desire, affection, attraction and what Kendra hoped was the love he had for her, like the love she had for him. He pushed back farther and Kendra molded her body between the oak's trunk and Warren who pushed against her.

After a couple of seconds they separated, panting from the lack of oxygen.

"Kendra . . . . We can't do this. I mean Stan is gonna have my head on a pike for this."

"I'll deal with him. I - I" Kendra took a deep breath, "I love you Warren. I don't care. And with everything going on in our messed up world we might as well have some joy in our life while we still can."

Warren's hands cupped her cheeks gently, "I love you too Kendra." He kissed her again but this time it didn't have the same desperation of their first kiss, a kiss filled with passion that should have been realized a long time ago, but this kiss was nothing but love.

Warren broke their kiss when he heard her stomach rumble gently. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh..." Kendra looked at her watch seeing 6:47 and then said looking up trying to remember, "Um... Last night I had chicken and rice for dinner but Tanu made it so I didn't eat that much, seeing as he's still made at me for stealing some poison for my arrows last month."

"Well. No matter how much I'd love to take you just here and now," Warren said, a crooked smile forming on his lips when he saw her blush (she knew he was older and had experience but she hadn't expected him to say anything like that), "But Stan's gonna be pissed enough as it is. . . . So I guess I'll do this the proper way and get you dinner first. C'mon. I'll cook for you."

Looking up at him Kendra quickly retorted, "You really don't think that I'm the kind of girl to sleep with you on the first date, no matter how much I want to."

"Really? This counts as a date. Well Kendra if that's the case then you'll be my favorite girl yet. Heck I haven't even cooked for you yet and you want me. Damn that's adorable."

"Hey! Wait… favorite g-girl?"

With a smile Warren stood and offered her a hand and said, "Of course. How could anyone else ever compete?"

Kendra grabbed his proffered hand, he pulled her up, and gathering his groceries in one hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her behind him into the shade of the twilight forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers!**

**This is a sequel to my first Warren X Kendra Fablehaven fic, which is called ****Twilight Kisses****. You don't need to read them in order, I just did it like that but they do stand-alone. Yes I know they are cousins, deal with it. I like the pairing. So to all of you who say no to incest, as long as they're in love it shouldn't matter, as long as they don't have kids (go adoption – stop overpopulating our already over populated world and take care of children who are already here.) I appreciate all reviews.**

**Love and God Bless,**

**Emi-chan**

**Twilight Promises**

Kendra lay contentedly in the silence that permeated her surroundings. Through the window above her bed, she could see the first rays of the sun poking over the horizon and the tops the evergreens that were so abundant in the secret preserve of New England. The golden rays tinted the dark night sky and left it with a gentle purple hue that hid many of the far off stars that she had watched last night. The sky was awash in a twilight glaze that was starting to light up the bed that held both her and her lover.

Kendra could feel her naked back pressed against his hard chest and his husky, still sleeping breath on the nape of her neck. His breathing was even and soft, just slightly warming the sensitive skin on her neck. Every time he blew out, Kendra couldn't help but shudder a bit, his gentle breathes tickled over the love marks he had placed on her skin last night. His arms wrapped around chest and hips, holding her to his body as close as physically possible. She felt his breathes quicken slightly and she knew he would awaken soon.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kendra whispered gently to her companion. In return, she felt his lips connected against the sensitive skin causing me to jitter and arch her back from only the simplest and most chaste of kisses. Glimpsing my reaction to his touches Kendra could feel him smirk as his lips went further down my head. His lips graced their way from the skin behind her ear down to the back of my collarbone. His kisses were chaste and slow, gentle and were used to discern what made me moan, move into him, and discover me. As his lips moved, his hands started to rub gently across the sides of her hips, tenderly stroking the flesh from chest down to the top of her thighs. Kendra moaned gently and her lips left my collarbone

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Kendra who blushed under his gaze. It was weird, with everything they had done last night it shouldn't disturb her when his gaze swept over her naked body. But part of Kendra was still nervous with him. She knew that she loved him, but not once during their love making last night had he replied that he felt the same. In his deep and gentle voice that could always bring a smile to Kendra's face he responded, "And a good morning to you too beautiful."

"Wa-was?" Kendra asked nervously, "Wa- was last night real or- or-?" She was too nervous to even finish her question. Her last love had broken her heart and Kendra knew that she couldn't deal with the loss of another love. She cared too much for him, and she knew that no matter what she would always love him. Why would it matter about their age or positions?

Kendra looked up at his face. Tanned from the long months of work he had put in over the last few years, trying to dig up information about what had happened to her parents, or where the final secret preserve was. His face had a rough, rugged look to it that had come from years of training. His nose and mouth had especially harsh figures, but it didn't detract from his natural attractiveness, it only made him look more exquisite and his strong face was framed by a splendor of dirty blond hair. Hair that normally was combed and made to look proper was now disheveled from their endeavors last night and the few hours of sleep, the two of them had managed to get in between bouts of passion. As Kendra's eyes connected with his dark pupils, she saw a flicker of understanding pass through his eyes.

Kendra lover's other hand moved slowly from Kendra's hip. It traced a gentle pattern from her upper thigh and up to her hip, the rough calluses of his hands from years of work setting her nerves on fire from desire. His fingers ran over her skin in a lazy fashion up to her naval, causing Kendra to squirm, then to the valley in between her breasts and up to her collarbone. From there his fingers graced their way to her face where he cupped her face gently in one hand. For a moment, he only looked at her, and Kendra could only fear the worse. What was going to happen? She couldn't take another heartbreak. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her in a kiss that was filled with passion, love and tenderness. It wasn't chaste, as it hid hints of what he truly wanted right now, but it wasn't demanding or commanding. It was just him trying to accurately and without a shadow of doubt, what he truly felt for Kendra. When their lips parted, he looked at Kendra with the softest look she had never seen, "I will never leave you Kendra, not in this lifetime. I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be in your life, hopefully as the man you love, because that's what I want for us." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her again as the twilight outside started to disappear.

Kendra smiled; it was almost as if he said it. And even though she felt overjoyed, for years, she had loved him and now they were finally together. It was more than she had ever hoped for; Kendra had spent years trying to rid herself of these feelings. She tried to just be his friend, and just work with him, but the more time she spent with him, the better friends they became, every time they went on a mission, her love for him only grew. Over and over again last night she had proclaimed her love for him, after their first kisses in the forest as the sun set, before they made love for the first time in her life and gave up everything to him, and before she fell asleep in his arms. But not once had he said it to her, even though she knew it was what he felt. From the way he kissed her, looked at her, and was so gentle with her, Kendra knew that he loved her. But Kendra needed to hear it from his lips.

She looked up at him and with a ghost of a smile, "I love you."

"I-" Her lover started when a loud banging came from the door of his home.

The banging became louder and louder and her lover jumped out of bed, and grabbed his jeans. He pulled them on while Kendra wrapped the sheet of his bed around her, still too asleep to react quick enough to run across the cabin to grab her clothes. Whoever was knocking was too anxious to wait for her lover to finish pulling on his jeans and flung the door open yelling, "Warren! We need help! Kendra never came home last night-" And then he saw her, naked and draped in a sheet covered with stains of something any married person would recognize. His eyes flitted to Warren whose jeans were still half off, and then flew back to his granddaughter.

"Good morning Grandpa." Kendra said confidently as she looked her grandfather directly in the eyes. She knew that no matter what he thought, said, or wanted, she couldn't leave Warren. She loved him too much. But how had things escalated so quickly from last night? She had meant to go back home? Kendra said she wouldn't sleep with him on the first date. Why did things always escalate so quickly in the world of magical preserves? Whether it was a mysterious plague or a love affair, things just seemed to go faster. How had this happened?

_The events that transpired last night in Warren's cabin._

Warren's cabin was sparse. It didn't have more than anything it needed, and only had two rooms. The main room could easily be divided into three parts, a kitchen to the left that was simple with some mahogany cabinets, a black stove, an ebony refrigerator and an island bar with three stools on one side for eating at. Directly in front of the front door was a black leather couch, and at a perpendicular angle to it was black leather loveseat. Across the corner of the couch and love seat and on the other side of a glass (dust magnet) coffee table was a matching armchair next to a large fireplace. To the right of the front door was a folded screen of black that blocked most of what was behind it but from her spot Kendra could see a large bed. Near the kitchen and in the corner of the building was a door that from her previous visits here Kendra knew led to the bathroom.

As Kendra closed the door behind her, Warren disconnected their fingers for the first time since they had been intertwined on their walk to his cabin. Feeling the absence of warmth that the lack of his body heat on her hand, Kendra noticed how cold it was in his small cabin. A chill ran down her spine and she felt the flesh beneath her bra tighten slightly from the cold, but part of her wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the effect that the man in front of her had on him. He set the groceries down on the counter and then started towards the fireplace. He began to start a fire, apparently that would be the only type of heat in his cabin. Feeling a little awkward, Kendra moved over to the kitchen portion of his home she started to unpack his groceries.

As she was putting away the last of the groceries, she felt a pair of large, muscular arms wrap around chest and in a husky whisper, Warren leaned into her ear, "You don't need to do that you know. Sorry it's not better set up; I don't usually get company, except for Dale."

"Huh? No it's fine," Kendra, said blushing profusely. He had said he wasn't going to try anything yet, and she had told him that she wouldn't sleep with him tonight. This was technically only their first date. But despite all her protests and worries, a slight fire started to coil in Kendra's stomach because part of her wanted him.

Then Warren disconnected himself from her and said, "Hungry?"

"Starving." Kendra said with a ravenous smile. "I'm just surprised; I thought there would be dust everywhere in here? This is the first time you've been home in weeks!"

"Dale will usually come and clean it occasionally; especially if he knows I'll be back soon." Warren replied with his back to her. He was chopping up some vegetables.

"I wish Seth was as good of a brother as Dale. I don't think he's ever done something like that for me."

"Give him a chance. I was a lot like Seth when I was younger. I was always getting in trouble for doing something impulsive. He just needs to mature a little bit."

Standing Kendra moved over to him, "Do you need any help?"

Warren stopped moving for a second, his blade frozen a few inches above the cutting board, "Actually Kendra there is something you can help me with." He said and placing the knife over the vegetables Warren turned to Kendra, "Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me?"

"Of course." Kendra said and planted a kiss on his lips. Warren replied in turn and soon his arms were around her pulling her closer to him. As they kissed his hands ran up and down her hips, an innocent gesture in its self but something was changing in Kendra. She needed more and even though she said that she wouldn't Kendra knew she wanted to, no needed to. She needed Warren, she wanted to show him her commitment and she wanted him to be with her forever. But more than anything else, she wanted to know what it was like to be with her love.

Her hands started to unbutton his jeans and as she fumbled with the zipper, his hands clamped down over hers. "Kendra what are you doing?"

She answered, "What does it look like?" Kendra then kissed him again, started on his zipper again, and succeeded in pulling it down, but as she started to slide down his jeans, she pulled away from her.

"We don't need to do this Kendra."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I want to be with you Warren. I love you." And with that, she kissed him again and she shrugged his jean down, revealing black boxers, but his hands clamped down over hers again.

"Kendra if we keep doing this, then I won't be able to stop."

"I know. And I won't want to."

With in minutes their clothes would be all over the room and the two of them would be on the bed.

_Switch to in the early morning at Warren's cabin with Kendra, Stan and Warren as Stan._

"Kendra," Stan Sorenson growled at his granddaughter as he looked at her, "What is the meaning of this?" He said as he hurled his arms around him, noting the clothes strewn around the room, the mussed up bed sheets, and the large black screen that was normally used to screen the bed that had long since been knocked down to the floor. Seeing the screen Kendra blushed a little more. After they made love for the first time (and a considerable amount of teasing from Warren about her lack of follow through concerning her romantic ideals, and then she shut him up with a comment on how with his face he could make any girl starve to get him which made him smirk) Warren had fulfilled his promise and cooked her dinner. It was actually quite good, but within minutes of finishing the two of them were on each other again and this time the screen had just gotten in the way. Warren hadn't even noticed it though, and it fell quickly to the strength of his thrusts into her, and in turn, against it.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kendra glared at her grandfather and the tone of her voice nearly challenged him, "Exactly what it looks like Grandpa."

"How could you do this Kendra? Him? He's worthless, sure, he has some skill but you could do so much better. And for goodness sake! You have to have own cousin and think of the age difference. What the Hell possessed you? Him I can understand, give a guy a chance to get laid and he'll take it but I thought you were smarter than that!"

Kendra nearly started to scream at him but before she the cries that were welling up in her throat could be released Warren's fist connected with her grandfather's face. And the words Kendra had always wanted to hear from his lips came out. "Do you think it was just sex old man? Kendra means so much more to me than that. Who cares if we're cousins or the age difference, with our fucked up lives we need all the love we can get. I would never hurt or leave Kendra for any reason, no matter what happens, I will always be there for her in any way I can be. I would never use Kendra for just my own pleasure. I love her." And realizing what he said Warren turned to Kendra and crossed the room to her. He cupped her face in his hands and whispered to her, "I love you Kendra."

"I love you too." Kendra replied whispering too and Warren smiled and kissed her as the last dregs of the morning twilight faded from the window as the sun rose from the horizon and neither cared that Stan stood behind them just looking horrified. Warren and Kendra's love wasn't dependent on what other people thought. It was theirs and no one could ever take it from them. As their kiss ended just as twilight ended, Kendra smiled to herself. She knew this was the love she had always wanted, and she promised to herself that no matter what people said, she would never leave it, or end it. Warren was stuck with her, through better or worse, and no matter what happened she would always be there. It didn't matter if her family didn't approve her love would survive, because, Kendra unlike the twilight that the two had made their confessions and promises in that faded every day, Kendra's love wouldn't fade and she would always keep her promise. She loved him. And he loved her. That was all that could ever matter.


End file.
